The Ultimate Crossovers!
by nativecutie44
Summary: What would happen if Death Note, Inuyasha, and Yu Yu Hakusho met? Would there be trouble? And if so, what kind of trouble? Rated for beatings, death, drugs, and language. Incomplete
1. The beam

_Yusuke: Well, the dumbass strikes a new fanfic._

_Me: GO RAPE YOURSELF!_

_Yusuke: Why? This sounds like a stupid fic. _

_Me: It is not gay! Besides, you're only gonna be doing the author's comments with me. You're not gonna be in this fic!_

_Yusuke: ... Dammit._

_L: Whoa dude! Freaky! How did I end up here?! Is it Kira's trick?_

_Me: L, get out! You're not supposed to be here!_

_Inuyasha: What the?! Where the hell am I?!_

_Me: It's impossible to keep my room a secret. L and Inuyasha, leave._

_L: I shall return!_

_Inuyasha: Okay, bye._

_Yusuke: Who the hell were those guys?!_

_Me: Guys from other animes._

_Yusuke: Are there really _other _animes out there besides Yu Yu Hakusho?!_

_Me: Yes, you conceited bastard! Now read the announcements!_

_Yusuke: Fine. Yu Yu Hakusho, Death Note, and Inuyasha do not belong to the author. This is a fan-made fanfic. So don't sue her._

_Me: Yay! Now on with the story!_

Inuyasha

"So Inuyasha, do you still love Kikyo?" Inuyasha was in a tough spot. "No Kagome. I swear, all that is ancient history. It's just you and me." Someone bit Inuyasha's hand.

"OW!" Inuyasha growled. "What about Miroku, Sango, and me, Shippou?" Inuyasha growled at him. Kagome held him back from the small fox demon. "Leave him alone!" Shippou agreed with her. "Yeah! Leave me alone!" Miroku shook his head. "The lovebirds are at it again, eh Sango?" Sango agreed.

"I'll kill him!" Kagome didn't want him to hurt Shippou, so she yelled at him, "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha's necklace turned a purple color. And then he fell face 1st into the ground. "Ouchie." Sango walked towards them. Miroku immediately followed her.

She knelt down on the ground. "Are you okay, Inuyasha?" She felt something or _someone's _hand rub against her ass. Sango growled. "Pervert monk!!" She slapped the face that the hand belonged to. Miroku laid on the ground. "Ow," was all he said. Kagome, Shippou, and Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"Hn. What's this?" They turned and Inuyasha put his hand on his Tetsuiga. A small human girl and Inuyasha's older brother appeared before them. "What do you want, Sesshomaru?" The human girl hid behind Sesshomaru.

"Don't worry, Rin. I won't fight him." Kagome looked at the girl. "Hi Rin!" Shippou looked at the girl. Rin walked in front of Sesshomaru. "Hi Kagome. Hi Shippou." The small girl trusted only these 2 people of the group.

"Ha!" Inuyasha turned around to face a wolf demon. The demon ran past him and grabbed Kagome's hand. "Hi Kagome. Fancy meeting you here." Inuyasha growled at him. "Step away from her, Wolf!" Kagome replied, "Hi Kouga."

Inuyasha stepped between them. "I thought you were engaged to Ayame!" Kouga growled at his enemy. "I'm not engaged to her! She's just a great friend!" Sesshomaru looked confused at the wolf demon.

"I'm Kouga, just to let you know," Kouga replied to Sesshomaru. "Okay…" Rin was playing with Shippou when she saw a demon with a gun looking weapon. "Lord Sesshomaru! Look out!" And then a beam hit them, sending all of them to a different dimension.

Death Note

"LIGHT!!" Light turned to see Misa running towards him. She was panting. "Hi!" He smiled warmly at her. "Whoa! Check that out, Light!" Light sighed. "What do you want _now_, L?" L smacked his hand over Light's mouth. "I'm Ryuuzaki! Remember?!" L said.

Misa giggled. "Of course, _Ryuuzaki. _My bad." L sighed. "Well anyway, look at that!" Light and Misa looked. They were shocked. It was a big group of people, 2 kids and 6 teens. They all ran. Well, if Light goes somewhere, L goes with him. And if L goes somewhere, Light goes with him. They were handcuffed together.

It must be hard to go to the bathroom then.

A strange looking teen was fighting with another strange looking teen. "KOUGA! YOU'RE DEAD!!" L was running towards them with Misa and Light when he sniffed the air. "Jelly filled onigiri? Smells like... STRAWBERRY! YUM!!"

L ran to the left while Light and Misa ran straight. L was running fast with such force that Light tripped backwards and was being dragged by him. "L! Stop," Light yelled at him. L did stop, but stopped at the onigiri stand.

"3 please," L said. Confetti came down on him. "What's this?" People and a fat man came running towards him. "Congratulations, young man! You're the 1,000,000th customer to order onigiri! The prize is you get the onigiri free!" L yelled in glee. He got 3 jelly filled onigiris for free.

When Light dragged L toward the teens, L stuffed his mouth with the onigiri. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT," the average looking teen yelled at the strange looking teen. "Quit!" Light and Misa sweat dropped. L was sleeping on the ground.

"L-_Ryuuzaki, _wake up," Light yelled at L. "Wake me up when you capture Kira," L murmured in his sleep. Misa ignored them and asked, "What are your names?" They looked at her. "I'm Rin. I'm Shippou. I'm Kagome. I'm Kouga. I'm Sesshomaru. I'm Inuyasha. I'm Miroku. I'm Sango." They all answered to her.

L sat up. "Bang." Light glared at him. "Not now!" L shrugged, and then laid back down. Misa smiled. "I'm Misa. This guy is Raito. And the guy sleeping and bare-footed is Ryuuzaki." Sango, Rin, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippou smiled back, but Kouga, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru fought with each other.

"Where are you guys from?" All of them exchanged glances. Kagome piped up, "Tokyo, Japan." Everyone else sighed with relief. She saved their asses. "What brings you guys here," Light asked. "A demon with a beam hit us and we ended up here," Inuyasha said.

L sat up. "Really?! Cool!" Light and Misa glared at L. L looked at them. "What?" They shook their heads. "Nothing." L turned around. "Hey cool! That guy has a gun!" They turned their heads. "Not again," the group yelled. The beam hit them and they ended up in _another _dimension.

**Uh-oh. What's gonna happen next time? Are they gonna end up in another anime? Or could they be split up from each other and end up in different animes? I wonder?? And I wonder how many damn animes they go to and get hit by that damn beam?? Please review!!**


	2. That damn monk!

_Yusuke: Great!_

_Me: What?_

_Yusuke: I'm not in this fanfic!! You bastard!_

_Me: ... We settled this and you go to hell._

_Yusuke: What?! What?!_

_Me: Just shut up and read the announcements!_

_Yusuke: No._

_Me: ... Damn. Oh Keiko??_

_Yusuke: You don't have the-_

_Keiko: Hi!_

_Me: Hey Keiko, did you know that Yusuke likes to rea-_

_Yusuke: NO!! OKAY! I'LL READ THE DAMN ANNOUNCEMENTS!!_

_Me: Thank you, Yusuke. See you later Keiko!_

_Keiko: Bye!_

_Yusuke: The author would like me to say that she doesn't own any of the animes except for some mangas. This is only her 2__nd__ fanfic, so don't go so harsh on the reviews._

_Me: Thank you!_

_Kurama: Hi bitch!_

_Yusuke: Dammit, I gotta go._

_Me: Thank you all for reading the announcements! Now on to Chapter 2!_

Yu Yu Hakusho

"Where is the stupid bitch?!" It was a rainy day and Hiei was at Kurama's house. "I've been knocking on this door for the past hour, in this freezing rain, wearing only a cloak, and yet he has the guts not to answer!"

The door opened. "Hi Hie- WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG?! I'VE BEEN KNOCKING ON THIS DOOR FOR AN HOUR AND I WAS ON THE VERGE OF BREAKING IT DOWN!!"

Kurama sweat dropped. "Okay... Anyway, I was in the shower and I didn't hear the door knock." Hiei looked strangely at his best friend. "It takes you _an hour _just to take a shower?" Kurama sweat dropped again.

"I was also getting ready, Hiei." Hiei shook his head. "Whatever." Kurama urged him in his house. Hiei stepped in, shivering. "Sorry for keeping you waiting," Kurama said. "Hey, where's your bitch," Hiei asked. Kurama shrugged.

"Beats the hell outta me." Hiei looked around. "Well, I'm leaving." Kurama grabbed a rain jacket. "Wait! Let's go to the mall." Hiei looked outside, then back at his friend. "Why? It's freezing out there!"

Kurama said, "Because there probably won't be a lot of people there, and I wanna go to the arcade!" Hiei thought for a moment. "Fine." Kurama grabbed his arm and ran to his car.

"Oh no! I am _not _getting in that thing! I'm running," Hiei said. Kurama dragged him in the front seat of the car and buckled him in. "LEMME OUT!" Kurama shook his head. "No! We're going to the mall in my car. Now sit still!"

Kurama got him in the car and ran to the driver's seat. "Hang tight!" Hiei grabbed on to the seat he was on and held on. "If I make it out alive, you're dead," Hiei said through his clenched teeth. Kurama laughed. "That's _if _you make it out alive!"

Hiei slowly turned to him and squeaked out, "If??" Kurama laughed. "Don't worry, you won't die. I promise you." Hiei closed his eyes. "Tell me when we're there." Kurama laughed again.

At the mall…

"Hiei! We're here," Kurama said. As soon as Kurama unbuckled him, he jumped out. "I hate you so much, Kurama," Hiei said. Kurama slyly smiled. His attention turned over to a huge group. "Hey, I've never seen those people before. They must be visitors."

Hiei and Kurama walked over to the people. Hiei sensed demons. "Kurama, some of them are demons. I can feel it," Hiei whispered. Kurama nodded. "I can sense it also."

They stopped as 2 of the teens were fighting. "I hope you die Wolf!!" Kurama gave them a strange look before saying, "Hi. Are you guys new here?" They all stopped.

2 guys were handcuffed together. Kurama and Hiei didn't sense much of a demonic aura. 1 of the guys gave them a strange look. "Raito, who are those people?" The guy named Raito shook his head and replied, "Dunno, Ryuuzaki."

A teen girl in a school uniform looked at Kurama and smiled. Kurama did a little wave. "I'm Kurama." And Hiei answered, "And I'm Hiei." L looked at them. He made his hand look like a gun. Hiei put his hand on his kantana, just in case this guy can do a spirit gun like Yusuke.

L said, "Bang." Hiei and Kurama sweat dropped. Light hit L in the back of the head. "No! Bad Ryuuzaki!" L kicked Light in his…happy sack. Light fell over, whimpering. The blonde girl giggled.

"Sorry, I'm Misa. This guy, as you might've heard, is Ryuuzaki, and the guy on the ground is Raito." Kurama nodded. A small girl hid behind the school uniform girl.

"I'm Kagome. I'm Inuyasha. I'm Miroku. Sango's the name. Heh, I'm Kouga. Just call me Sesshomaru." Kurama and Hiei felt a demonic aura for Sesshomaru, Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha. They were on their guard.

The small girl behind Kagome was Rin and a small boy said his name was Shippou. Hiei and Kurama felt a demon aura for Shippou too. Kurama sent Hiei a telepathic message. _"The small boy named Shippou is a fox demon. I can feel it." _Hiei agreed.

"What brings you here," Hiei asked. Inuyasha, with his big mouth, said, "A demon hit us with a beam that sent us to a different world!!" Hiei sweat dropped. "Uh huh. Really?" Inuyasha nodded. "It's true!" Kurama sensed a demon, a different demon.

Hiei jumped. Everyone but Kurama was surprised. "Where'd he go?" Rin looked behind Kurama. "Look out!" Kurama turned. "DIE HELL SCUM!!" Hiei killed the demon with the ray gun. "Hey, isn't this the demon Binky was talking about," Hiei asked Kurama.

"I think. Let's get a look at his face," Kurama replied. Hiei jumped on the guy so he didn't run away while Kurama took off his mask. "Let's bring him to Koenma, Hiei." Hiei nodded.

"But 1st, let's bring these people to Genkai and Yukina." Hiei pondered about that. He nodded. "PERVERT MONK!!" They turned. Miroku was lying on the ground with a red mark across his face.

Hiei shook his head. "What happened?" Sango replied, "That bastard is always rubbing his hand on a pretty girl's ass!!" Hiei glared at her. He turned to Kurama. "I am not leaving that lecher with Yukina!" Kurama compromised.

"What if you stay with these guys and I take the demon to the Makai?" Hiei growled. "Fine. But if he does that to Yukina, he's dead!" Kurama nodded. He told Miroku to keep his hands off a blue haired girl or he was gonna wake up as a ghost.

"Hehe, is she pretty," Miroku asked. Kurama nodded. Sango slapped Miroku across the face. "Don't even _think _about doing that, monk!" Miroku held his face and smirked. Kurama thought to himself, _"Geez, he's like a Yusuke! But he doesn't know Hiei. Poor guy."_

"Well, I'm gonna go to the Makai. Hiei, you stay and show them Keiko, Yukina, Genkai, Atsuko, Shizuru, Kuwabara, and Botan." Hiei shook his head. "Fine." Then they parted ways. "I do hope Miroku knows he shouldn't mess with Hiei's sister," Kurama said.

**So what's gonna happen next time?? Is Miroku ever gonna learn he shouldn't rub his hands on girl's asses?? Or will he mess around with the girls and Hiei will kill him for messing around with Yukina? Probably not, but please review!!**


	3. L vs Yusuke

_Yusuke: PLEASE!! I'M BEGGING YOU, PUT ME IN THE FANFIC!!_

_Me: No._

_Yusuke: PLEASE!! JUST THROW ME INTO THE STORY!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!_

_Me: Fine. Now read the announcements._

_Yusuke: I think they get it that you don't own the copyrights of the animes._

_Me: You can never be too sure._

_Yusuke: Okay? The author would like to say that Yusuke Urameshi sucks and is a retarded asshole-wait! NOT COOL!!_

_Me: You actually read it!!_

_Yusuke: Grr..._

_Kurama: Can we just move along??_

_Me: Oh yeah! Sorry. Remember to review!_

Sango had to grab Miroku's ear when she found out that most of the people they're meeting are _girls. _Hiei walked up the temple steps 1st so the group knew that it was safe to climb up.

"Well, this is where we meet some of the girls," Hiei said, knocking on the temple door. Miroku sprang up. "Girls??" Sango growled. Miroku was careful after that. Shippou shook his head. "I will never understand men and women." Hiei agreed.

A pretty girl answered the door. "Hi Hiei," she said. Miroku, Kouga, and Light were the 1st guys to ask for her name and a date. Hiei smacked all of them, especially Miroku, in the back of the head, really hard.

"Uh, are they new," the girl asked Hiei. Hiei nodded. Kagome, Shippou, Sango, and Rin came to ask for the girl's name. "I'm Yukina," she answered. "Who are all of you?" They all answered her at the same time.

"I'm Inuyasha. I'm Kagome. I'm Shippou. I'm Rin. Call me Sesshomaru. Beautiful, you can call me Kouga. I am Ryuuzaki. I'm Misa. I'm Raito." And Miroku held her hands like Kuwabara usually does.

"I'm Miroku. Will you bear my children?" Sango slapped him across the face and Hiei punched him on his head. "I feel much better," Sango said. "Same here," Hiei replied. L had a strange look on his face. "Say, where'd that red haired guy go??"

Hiei said, "He took the demon to the Makai." L was surprised. "Really?!" Light and Misa glared at him. "What," L asked. Light shook his head. "Nothing." Hiei glanced at their handcuffed hands. "Why are you guys handcuffed?"

Light shook his head. "Long story," he replied. Hiei whispered something to Yukina. "I think they're at Keiko's. Why?" Hiei whispered in her ear again. "Oh. Well that's where they said they were going was Keiko's. Do you want me to come along?"

Hiei nodded. "Where's Master Genkai?" Yukina said she was in the Rekai Tentai. "Well, let's go," Hiei said. "C'mon people. I'm gonna show you guys some other people you should get to know."

At Keiko's…

Miroku was again slapped in the same spot after meeting 4 girls he didn't even know by just Sango. Another blue haired girl asked, "What are your names?" They _again _replied at the same time.

"I'm Inuyasha. I'm Sango. I'm Kouga. I'm Kagome. I'm Shippou. I'm Rin. Sesshomaru is my name. My name is Ryuuzaki. I'm Misa! And I'm Raito." Miroku did the exact same thing he did with Yukina. "And you may call me Miroku."

"Well," the blue haired girl replied, "I'm Botan!" A teen girl with dark brown hair said her name was Keiko. An older woman (not old, old. Just in her 20s old) with a medium brown color hair said her name was Atsuko. And the last woman who looked like Atsuko's sister, but wasn't and had tan colored hair, said her name was Shizuru.

"My, my ladies. Will any of you bear my children?" That's what earned him another slap on the face by a very pissed Sango. The girls sweat dropped. "Well, it looks like we have a couple of lovebirds here, eh Atsuko," Shizuru asked Atsuko.

Atsuko agreed. "All those 2 need is for that boy control himself around other girls." Shizuru agreed. "Well, do any of you like ramen," Keiko asked. L jumped. Light shook his head. "Don't mention food!" L nodded furiously. "I LOVE RAMEN!"

Keiko and Botan giggled. "Well, I know a boy who owns a ramen stand. Wanna go see him?" L nodded again. Misa giggled. Light shook his head. "Great." They were walking to the ramen stand when they all heard screaming from the sky.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" And a boy fell from the sky. "That bitch! She literally threw me into the story." Hiei, Keiko, and Botan sweat dropped. "Yusuke? Aren't you supposed to be managing your ramen stand," Botan asked the boy.

The boy stood up wobbling. "Yes, but I had to take care of some stuff." He looked curiously towards the group of people standing nearby. "Who _are _you guys??" They will never stop answering at 1 time.

"I'm Kagome. I'm Shippou. I'm Miroku. I'm Sango. I'm Kouga. I'm Inuyasha. I'm Sesshomaru. I'm Rin. I'm Misa. I'm Raito." And a guy who was strangely handcuffed to Raito didn't answer.

"L-_Ryuuzaki, _for the last time, QUIT FALLING ASLEEP," Raito shouted at the guy. "Hmm? Oh, I'm Ryuuzaki," the guy answered. He took a good look at Yusuke. "Hey! I remember you! You're that bitchy guy who was talking with the author. Good times…good times," L said.

Yusuke looked at him too. "Oh yeah! Yeah, those were good times." Misa glared at Yusuke. "What the- oh, my name is Yusuke." Misa smiled. "Well, I'm putting up a special on ramen _and _onigiris, if anybody wants some."

L was panting at that thought. Light shook his head. "Down, Ryuuzaki, down!" L was jumping around. Light jumped on him. "Man, even the thought of food gets you hyped up, Ryuuzaki," Misa said, laughing.

Inuyasha looked at Yusuke also. "Man, Ryuuzaki is right. You were bitchy, Yusuke." Yusuke shrugged. "I guess…" Yusuke took a good, long look at Kagome. He walked towards her.

Kouga, Keiko, and Inuyasha watched him closely. Yusuke ran and disappeared. Inuyasha, Keiko, and Kouga looked around for him. Kagome did too. "Well, well," Yusuke said, lifting up Kagome's skirt, "Keiko! She has the black and lacy kind!" Keiko smacked him across the face, as well as Kouga, Kagome, and Inuyasha.

"Dumbass," Hiei said under his breath. Miroku stared at Yusuke. "Well," Sango said, "Miroku and Yusuke would make great friends, with how they're perverted and don't respect girls." Kagome, Botan, Keiko, and Atsuko nodded. "Even my own mom agrees with them," Yusuke exasperated.

Ryuuzaki looked strangely at him. "Who's your mom?" Yusuke shook his head and pointed to Atsuko. "Her," he said. Ryuuzaki looked at Yusuke, then Atsuko, then back at Yusuke. "You guys don't even resemble each other! Are you sure she's your mom," L asked Yusuke.

Yusuke charged at him. Light warned him not to. "Ryuuzaki can fight dirty, Yusuke!" Yusuke was still charging at him. "Good! Then this should be fun!" L looked at him. Yusuke threw the 1st punch and missed.

L's hand turned into a fist and he punched Yusuke in the face. Yusuke growled. Hiei was impressed. _"No human I have seen has laid a finger on Spirit Boy and this guy is fighting Yusuke? Wow." _Yusuke was growling. Atsuko just looked on as her son was a fighting a kid who was actually winning.

"Yusuke! If you're gonna win this fight, you have to fight dirty," Atsuko said. Yusuke glared at his mom. "This is _my _fight, Mom! I don't need your advice," Yusuke yelled. "Ryuuzaki! You know you're dragging me while you're fighting, right," Light yelled.

L nodded. "And your point is," L asked. Light gave him a death glare. "I don't like being dragged on the ground!" L shrugged. "Then unlock the cuffs." Light shook his head. "I lost the key!" L kicked him in his happy sack. "You bastard!"

Yusuke saw this opportunity to slug him. L turned. "Oh please. Be more inconspicuous next time, will you," L asked him, dodging his fists. Yusuke growled. "THAT'S MY BOY," Atsuko yelled. Yusuke shook his head. "Great. Mom of the year is actually cheering on her son," Yusuke said.

Yusuke got in his stance for when he uses his spirit gun. L looked on curiously. Hiei shook his head. "Dodge it Ryuuzaki," Hiei warned. Yusuke's aura was getting stronger, L was thinking. "SPIRIT GUN!!" L saw a beam coming from his finger.

L put his arm that was handcuffed up in front of it, causing the cuffs to break. "I'M FREE," L shouted in glee, then ran. "RYUUZAKI!!" Light and Misa shouted at him. Sesshomaru looked at everyone, then scoffed. He left inconspicuously. "Dumbass brother."

Inuyasha looked around. "Hey, where's that bastard I call a brother?! Kagome, where's Sesshomaru," Inuyasha asked. "Uh-oh. I think we lost 2 people, gang," Sango said. "Great. Those 2 will get lost in a big town like this," Hiei said.

_Me: Well, that was certainly interesting, wouldn't you say, Hinata?_

_Hinata: Yeah, I think Naruto-kun is hot._

_Me: Yes, my hypnotized pet. I think Itachi is hot!_

_Itachi and Naruto: RUN!! FANGIRLS!!_

_Me and Hinata: hehe. Come back, hotties! I swear, we won't hurt you!_

_Neji: While my retarded cousin and her dumb friend chase Itachi and Naruto, I'll be the author's assistant and do the comments and announcements. This says to please review!_


	4. The fight?

_Neji: I can't believe those guys are still chasing Dumb and Emo! Well, it says to review and enjoy the story. So, enjoy and review!_

"Wow! If only Light and Misa could see this," L said. "Hn. Don't get your hopes up. We're more likely to get caught from the group." L turned to see Sesshomaru standing there. "Hi Sesshy!" Sesshomaru glared at him. "My name is Sesshomaru! Baka!"

L shrugged. "Who cares? Your name is way to damn long for me to say," L said. "Hey. You guys want some candy? It's really good." They looked towards the alley and saw a figure standing there in a trench coat.

L panted and heard his stomach growling. "Yeah!!" Sesshomaru looked strangely at this human and shrugged. "Why not," he said hesitantly. "Well, just because you kids are cool, it's for free." L lit up. "YAY!!" Sesshomaru shook his head. "Okay..."

Meanwhile…

"Damn you, Inuyasha! You were supposed to keep an eye on Sesshomaru," Kouga yelled. Inuyasha growled. "Like it was my fault!" Kouga nodded. "Yeah! It _was_ your fault!" Light, Hiei, and Misa sweat dropped. "Do these guys always fight," Light asked. Sango and Kagome nodded.

Miroku didn't though. He said, "Only when we meet with each other." Shippou and Rin were gone too. "Guys!" Kagome and Sango turned. Rin was holding Kirara. Sango gasped. "Kirara! I thought I would never see you again!"

Shippou grinned. "We found her wandering the back streets." Sango hugged Rin and Shippou. "Thank you!" Rin and Shippou grinned. "Your welcome!" Rin looked around. "Where's Lord Sesshomaru?" Sango and Kagome exchanged glances. "We don't know. He just wandered off." Rin looked frightened.

Sesshomaru was a guy who took care of her. She didn't wanna take care of herself in a world she barely knew. Kagome hugged her. "Don't worry. We're gonna find Sesshomaru and Ryuuzaki," Kagome reassured her. Rin faintly smiled.

Shippou also hugged her. "We will, Rin." Rin smiled brightly at him. "Thank you." Kouga and Inuyasha were still fighting. Rin was getting pissed off. She wanted to find her lord. "THAT'S IT!! STOP FIGHTING!! THE LONGER YOU ARGUE, THE LONGER IT'LL TAKE TO FIND THEM," Rin screamed.

Shippou, Inuyasha, Kouga, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome's jaw opened wide. Never had they seen Rin get that pissed before. Light, Hiei, and Misa sweat dropped. They never seen a 5 yr. old get that pissed before.

"Well, let's go then," Inuyasha said nervously.

_Neji: That was kinda dumb and small. Well, review. Later…_


	5. Found!

_Neji: Well, this is boring._

_Me and Hinata: DAMMIT!_

_Neji: ??_

_Me: Itachi got away!_

_Hinata: So did Naruto!_

_Neji: You guys are so weird. I wonder about you sometimes._

_Sasuke: Why is everybody here?_

_Hinata: Well, Naruto got away. Let's see how fast Sasuke can run!_

_Sasuke: FANGIRL!!_

_Gaara: What the hell am I doing here?_

_Me: Well, Itachi got away. I'll try Sand Boy!_

_Gaara: FANGIRL!!_

_Neji: Great! Well, I'm gonna find a new author's assistant. But 1__st__, please enjoy the chapter and review. Bye…_

"RYUUZAKI?! WHERE ARE YOU," Light yelled. Misa and Kagome looked around the backstreets where Rin and Shippou found Kirara. "Ryuuzaki! Where are you," Misa screamed. Kagome looked around.

"Sesshomaru! Get back here," Kagome yelled. Misa shook her head. "Maybe we should ask Rin and Shippou exactly _where _they found that-that," Misa tried to figure out _what _they found.

Kagome giggled. "Kirara. She's a demon cat." Misa shook her head. "Well, Sango is lucky to have her. She's a cute cat," Misa said. Kagome nodded. Misa got a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Hey, do you like a certain boy in this world," Misa asked. Kagome blushed. 1st, she liked Inuyasha, but now she liked this boy named Kurama. Misa looked on. "Well? Well?" Kagome shook her head.

Misa grinned and raised an eyebrow. "Don't say no. I saw that blush on your face," Misa said. Kagome sighed. "Well." Kagome started, but didn't finish. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, SESSHOMARU?!" They turned, startled by the yelling. Kagome grinned mischievously.

"Watch this," she told Misa. Inuyasha looked pissed. "Inuyasha! No need to cuss," Kagome yelled at him. Inuyasha yelled back at her, "You don't run my life!" Kagome's hands turned into fists. Misa thought she was gonna punch him.

"SIT BOY," Kagome yelled. Inuyasha's necklace turned that purple color when Misa, Light, and L 1st saw them. Inuyasha fell face 1st into the ground. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT," Kagome kept yelling. His face kept hitting the ground.

"But I do run your punishments," Kagome said. Misa sweat dropped. "Oh my God! This stuff is strong!" They turned around. "That's Ryuuzaki's voice! I know his voice," Misa said. "RAITO! COME BACK! I THINK WE FOUND RYUUZAKI!"

Light, along with Sango, Miroku, Rin, Shippou, Kouga, Hiei, Botan, Yukina, Keiko, Shizuru, Atsuko, and Yusuke, came along. "YUKINA!!" Yusuke, Atsuko, and Shizuru groaned. He just won't give up," Shizuru exasperated. Yusuke nodded.

"Hey guys!" They looked at a big guy with orange hair. Misa, Light, Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin, Shippou, Miroku, and Sango's eyes got wide. "Guys, this is Kazuma Kuwabara, my little brother," Shizuru said.

They all looked at Shizuru, then Kuwabara, then Shizuru, and back at Kuwabara. They saw no resemblance whatsoever. They all told him their names. He took Sango's hand. "You are a walking beauty," he told her.

Hiei was pissed. Normally, he would love it that he would go on to somebody other than his little sister, but doing it in front of Yukina was just insulting. Anyway, he got slapped by Sango. "Bastard," she muttered.

Meanwhile…

"So this is only 1 of the guys in a gang," Kurama asked a toddler in an office in the Rekai Tentai. "Yes," Koenma said. A blue ogre came and took the demon with the gun away to be buried.

"How many are in this gang," Kurama asked. Koenma replied, "Well originally, it was 5. Now since you caught 1, there's 4 left." Kurama nodded. "And you and Hiei just found these guys," Koenma asked. Kurama nodded.

"And they said a guy with a ray gun shot at them? Twice?" Kurama nodded again. Then Kurama got it. "You think they wanted all of them to be here for a reason," Kurama asked Koenma. Koenma shrugged. "Maybe Kurama. But we can't jump to conclusions," Koenma said.

"But for the time being, show them around. But also be on guard with these 4 demons." Kurama nodded. "Well, see ya Koenma!" Koenma waved. "Bye Kurama!" And Kurama left the Rekai, eager to go back to the Nigenkai, the Human World.

Meanwhile…

"Ryuuzaki? Where are you," Light asked. Misa and Inuyasha looked around. "God, this stuff is addicting!" Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru say. "C'mon, I think they're this way," Inuyasha said.

"Jesus dude! We shoulda got more from that guy," Ryuuzaki said. Inuyasha heard that coming from an alley. He looked around. Then he heard voices again. This time it was clearer and sounded like it was coming from the door on the building.

"HAW!!" The door busted open. Sesshomaru and L were eating what looked like sugar. Sesshomaru stared at his brother. "Hey! Ryuuzaki! You remember my lil brother, right??" L nodded, then started to laugh.

Light and Misa came running in. "Oh no! Ryuuzaki, you're eating crack," Light told L. L shook his head. "The guy said it was candy," L insisted. Misa shook her head. "What guy?"

Sesshomaru started to wobble to his brother. He tripped and he fell on Inuyasha. "I-I love you brother," Sesshomaru yelled before passing out. Misa looked strangely at Sesshomaru, then her gaze went back to L.

"What guy," she asked again. L thought for a moment. "The guy in the trench coat! He gave me and Sesshy candy," L said. Inuyasha glared at L. "Sesshy," he asked. L nodded. Inuyasha started laughing.

"Dude, I am so gonna make fun of him," Inuyasha said. The whole group came in the room. They all sweat dropped at what they saw; Sesshomaru passed out on Inuyasha, Inuyasha laughing, L laughing also, and Light and Misa trying to get L to stand.

Meanwhile…

"Where is everybody," Kurama asked himself. He heard laughing, along with Misa's stern voice. He walked in the alley way and saw an open door with Misa's voice scolding…Ryuuzaki?

He walked in. He saw crack on the table. "Uh, did I miss anything," he asked. Kagome blushed when she saw Kurama. He looked down at Sesshomaru sleeping on Inuyasha. He sweat dropped. "What happened?"

L jumped up. "A guy gave us candy," he told him. Kurama didn't believe it. "Wait," he said. "Was he wearing a trench coat?" L nodded. Kurama shook his head. "Do you remember where you found him," he asked.

L started walking. Light and Misa couldn't believe it. He ate crack and he was walking as if nothing happened. L started running. Kurama ran with him. Hiei was about to leave, but then he asked Shizuru if she could keep an eye an Yukina and that lecher monk. She nodded.

He turned and ran. L pointed down an alley way. "Right here," he said. Kurama motioned Hiei to come closer. "Can you sense any demonic aura here," he asked. Hiei closed his eyes for a moment. He felt a strong demon aura, or possibly auras.

"Yes, I can feel a lot of it. Why," he asked the kitsune. He whispered in Hiei's ear, "Koenma said that a gang of demons were planning on coming to our world. The demon you killed was 1 of the members. All of the demons have the power to go into different dimensions, so that's probably where these people came from."

Hiei nodded. "Okay," he said, unsure. L looked on curiously. "Is this the work of Kira," he asked. Kurama stared at him. "Who's Kira," he asked. L explained that Kira was a guy who writes notes with people on it in a book called Death Note and it kills people.

Kurama and Hiei sweat dropped. They obviously didn't believe it. "Kurama? Where are you?" Hiei, L, and Kurama turned. They all saw Botan. "That weird guy who was passed out is up, but he's freaking me out!"

Hiei growled. "Please let me kill her now, Kurama," he said. L looked at him strangely. Something growled. They looked around. L laughed. "I'm still hungry," he said. Kurama and Botan were in disbelief.

"You ate crack for at least 2 hours and you're _hungry. _Wow," was all Kurama said. Hiei thought for a moment. "Oh yeah. That's what I was gonna ask you. What's crack?" Botan laughed hard. Kurama sweat dropped.

"Crack is drug," Kurama said. Hiei gave him a blank look. "And that's bad because-?" Botan was so close to yell at him. Kurama laughed. L and Hiei gave them both a blank look. "Is it bad," Hiei asked.

Botan sweat dropped. Kurama nodded. "It's a really bad drug, Hiei and L. The only reason I'm surprised L is hungry is because crack, meth, cocaine, and other drugs can make you lose your appetite."

L grinned. "Actually, nothing can stop me from eating." Kagome and Rin walked towards Hiei, Kurama, Botan, and L. Kagome wanted to tell Kurama that she liked him, but she was hesitant. Rin was going with her to make sure she tells him.

Botan heard them. "Hi Rin and Kagome!" Kurama took a long look at Rin and Kagome. Kagome blushed. "Are you girls sisters," he asked. Rin shook her head. "But I wish we were! That would be great!"

Meanwhile, at a not-so-secret meeting...

"Are you sure he's dead?" A demon sitting at the big chair nodded. "The fire demon killed him." 1 of the demons shook his head. "CJ-NO! He knew he shouldn't have tried to put them in a different dimension. He knew the consquences!"

The guy shook his head. "But AJ was our best man! And he's dead!" CJ glared at him. "Shut up, BJ! Like I said, he knew the consequences!" 2 other guys were silently listening to CJ and BJ fight.

"Well, aren't you and DJ gonna say anything," CJ growled. The guy named DJ shook his head. "Well Shinji, do you wanna say anything?" The guy Shinji shook his head. "Well, you horny bastards, why don't you guys make yourselves useful and kill the demons?"

DJ muttered out, "I got 2 of them to try crack." BJ yelled, "So what if you got 2 of them to try crack?!" DJ stood up. "1 of them is 1 of the strongest in the group. C'mon Shinji, let's make ourselves useful," DJ said, mocking BJ.

"Don't start, guys," Shinji said, grabbing DJ's wrists and left. "Those horny bastards better not flirt with the girls and they better kill the demons. Especially this Hiei character," CJ growled. BJ shook his head. "They aren't allowed here if they don't do their jobs."

CJ nodded.

_Naruto: But Neji, I don't wanna be the author's assisstant!_

_Neji: Who cares?! I got Hinata to leave you alone!_

_Naruto: Yes, but still-_

_Neji: NO! Now please review!_

_Naruto: I guess I'm the bastard assisstant._


	6. DJ and Shinji

_Naruto: Well, since Neji the bastard made be the author's assistant, it says to…to…review? The crap does that mean? Well, review…_

"KURAMA!!" Kurama turned. Hiei didn't need to look back. He knew that was Yusuke. Yusuke came running towards the guys. "Hey! Geez, I've been trying to catch up with you."

Hiei shook his head. "Do we care?" Yusuke gave him a death glare. "Yes! You should care!" Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Well, _I _don't care." Yusuke growled. Hiei returned with a louder and scarier growl.

Kurama shook his head. "Oh geez. Not now, you guys!" Kagome looked on curiously. "What?" Kurama shook his head. "As you might've heard, these guys like to argue with each other."

Rin looked at Hiei. "He looks scary," she said. Hiei put his hand on his kantana. Yusuke formed his hand into a gun. Kurama stepped between them. "Don't do it!" Hiei and Yusuke ignored him. "SPIRIT GUN!!"

Hiei whipped out his sword. "Not today, Spirit Boy!!" Now Kurama listened to his instincts and got outta the way. Hiei's sword blocked out the beam. "DAMMIT!!" Yusuke can only use his spirit gun once.

Hiei was about to slash Yusuke when he sensed demons. Not just regular demons, but demons that had ray guns. "We'll finish this later," Hiei told Yusuke. Hiei turned. Kurama did also. "Can you sense them," Kurama asked Hiei. "Yes. But where are they?"

They sniffed the air. Kagome closed her eyes. She felt demonic auras. _"Is that what they're looking for? Demons," _she thought to herself. She felt it, but not on land. Her eyes popped open. "They're in the ground!"

Kurama and Hiei looked at her. "H-huh?" Then 2 demons came from the ground. They jumped away from them. Hiei and Kurama looked at Kagome. "How did you know they were in the ground," Kurama asked Kagome. Kagome said, "I also have the power to sense demonic aura."

Hiei's grip on his sword went tighter. "What do you want," he asked the demons. 1 demon chuckled. The other was quiet. "What the boss wants is all of yous dead!" Hiei growled. Rin was scared. Kagome held onto her. Kurama stood by Hiei, his eyes going from green to yellow, then back to green.

Hiei sent him a telepathic message. _"Are you gonna bring out Youko?" _Kurama nodded. The silent 1 looked at them curiously. "What's wrong?" The loud mouth hit him in the back of the head.

"Quiet!" Kagome whispered to Rin, "Go get Inuyasha and the others. We may need their help, Rin." Rin nodded. "Hey, I'll go with her," L said. Yusuke offered to go with also. Kagome nodded. They ran back to the gang. Kagome hoped they would get to them in time. "Please guys. We're counting on you," Kagome said to herself.

Meanwhile…

"Stupid Wolf!" Inuyasha was obviously talking to Kouga. "Oh, I'm stupid?!" Inuyasha yelled back, "Yeah!" Miroku shook his head. "Will you guys please stop?! It's embarrassing to be seen with you!"

Inuyasha growled at him. "Oh, I'm really gonna listen to a listen to a lecher monk!" Sango slapped him upside the head. "Don't even raise your voice!" Light looked around. "Hey, those guys aren't back yet?"

The group stopped what they were doing and looked around. "Come to think of it, when _are_ they coming back," Yukina said. "GUYS!!" They all turned to see Rin, L, and Yusuke running. "Oi! Rin," Inuyasha yelled. "Sesshomaru is still knocked out."

Rin wasn't outta breath. L wasn't either. Yusuke was. As soon as they reached the gang, Yusuke fell on the ground. L looked down at him. "Will you get up?!" Rin ignored them. "The guys. Kagome, Hiei, and Kurama! They need help!" Inuyasha and Kouga looked at her.

"What happened," Inuyasha asked her. "2 demons. They came from the ground. They need your help," Rin said. Inuyasha nodded. "Someone's gotta stay with Sesshy. Kouga, I vote you!" Kouga growled. Rin shook her head.

"I'll do it! Now go. Ryuuzaki and Yusuke, show them where they are!" Ryuuzaki nodded. He grabbed Yusuke's wrists and started running. "Hey! Wait up," Inuyasha yelled. They all left to help Kagome, Hiei, and Kurama fight off these demons.

Meanwhile…

"What are your names," Hiei demanded. He didn't want to stay in the Human World any longer than how long he's supposed to stay. He needed pure evidence that he killed these demons because he can't kill for fun anymore.

The quiet guy answered, "We belong to a group. You killed AJ, the strongest in our group. The leader's name is CJ. There's another guy in our group named BJ. This guy's name is DJ. And I'm-" Hiei interrupted him. "Lemme guess. EJ?" The guy raised his eyebrow. "My name is Shinji."

Hiei shrugged. "Of course there's a guy who has a really different name." Shinji glared at him. DJ smacked him in the face. "Idiot!" Shinji put his hand on his burning mark. "What the hell was that for?!" DJ yelled at him, "You gave them info on the group!"

Shinji shrugged, then out of nowhere, punched him in the face. "There's no need to hit me!" DJ growled at him. "That's it!" Hiei and Kurama shook their heads. Then, instead of fighting with each other, they jumped.

Hiei knew this technique. Then, Shinji punched him. Kurama looked around for DJ. _"Hehe, where am I, _Youko?" Kurama growled. Youko did too. _"Youko, how does he know that I'm you?" _Youko growled. _"Hell if I know."_

Then DJ came up from the ground. "Here I am!" Kurama didn't have time to use his Rose Whip. He was gonna have to make do with his hands. DJ started to throw fists. Kurama kept dodging them.

Shinji was using his hands also. Hiei kept dodging his throws. He finally whipped out his sword again. He charged at him. Shinji jumped. Hiei jumped after him. "You ever play Follow the Leader?" Hiei nodded. "Well, let's play," Shinji said.

Shinji jumped on a nearby lamp post. Hiei jumped on the 1 across from it. "Loser dies," Shinji said. He reached in his shirt pocket. Hiei got ready. Shinji whipped out a ray gun. The same ray gun that was used by this AJ guy that Hiei killed.

DJ whipped out the same ray gun. Kurama growled. He brought out the potion that he uses for when he needs to bring out Youko, the demon fox that lives inside Kurama. BJ hit it. Fog started to form. Kurama started to breathe it in. Then a strong demonic aura came.

Hiei smirked. "My friend is also Youko Kurama, Shinji!" Shinji glared at him. _"No way can that boy down there be Youko Kurama!" _Shinji looked at Kurama. The fog started to break away and he saw the demon fox.

Shinji growled. "DJ! Be careful!" DJ looked a Shinji. "I will." Youko gave them a strange look. "Oh, hi Hiei!" Hiei shook his head. "We're doomed," he said. "Hiei!" He looked. He sighed. "Great. Now we really _are _doomed," he said when he saw the gang running towards them.

Yusuke looked at the demons. "Geez Hiei, what did you do?" Hiei threw his sword at him, cutting of his arm. "You bastard," Yusuke yelled at him. Kagome looked at Youko. _"Is that supposed to be Kurama," _she thought.

DJ and Shinji saw this as an opportunity. They both shot at Youko and Hiei with the ray guns. The gang gasped. DJ and Shinji laughed. "The boss has 2 new slaves to work for him now, huh Shinji," DJ asked. Shinji nodded.

"And as for you guys," DJ said, pulling out a different gun, "you may forget what you just saw." Inuyasha growled. L looked strangely at him. "How many guns do you guys have? You're like the army!" Light and Misa smacked him. DJ chuckled. Then he hit them all with the gun, erasing their memories.

_Naruto: WOW! Wait, what's this story supposed to be about?_

_Neji: What the H-E-double hockey sticks are you asking?! This only Chapter 6!_

_Naruto: Oooooohhhh. Hehe, my bad!_

_Neji: Dumbass._

_Naruto: Hey Neji, go get me some ramen!_

_Neji: YOU!!_

_Me: Damn. I didn't think Gaara could run that fast._

_Hinata: I know! I thought emos couldn't run that fast!_

_Naruto: I'm leaving! C'mon Neji._

_Me: Well, review!_


	7. Kurama's a pessimist?

_Me: Hey, where's Naruto?_

_Naruto: Here I am!_

_Me: What happened in the fic so far?_

_Naruto: You're joking, right?_

_Me: Nope._

_Naruto: ... YOU'RE THE DAMN AUTHOR!!_

_Me: Really?_

_Naruto: You freaking dumbass!_

_Me: Yays! I don't know what you just said, but please enjoy the chapter!!_

L got up 1st. "Huh? Oh yeah. I forgot. I'm with other peoples now." He shook Light up. "Raito? WAKE UP!!" Light hit his head. "OW!!" He rubbed his head. "The hell was that for, Ryuuzaki?!"

L shrugged. "Hey, do you remember what happened last night?" Light thought for a moment. "No. I don't even remember going to sleep." L shook his head. "I don't either." They others started to wake.

Sesshomaru looked like he had trouble sleeping. "Oh yeah! I remember what happened esterday. Sesshy abd I ate candy!" Sesshomaru growled. "I'm not SESSHY! I'm Sesshomaru!"

Misa struggled to stand. "Geez, I had a weird dream. I dreamt that frogs and monkeys took over the world and that I was a snake." Light looked strangely at his girlfriend. Sometimes he wondered about her.

Kouga and Inuyasha were both on Kagome's sides. If she turned to the right, she would be facing Kouga. If she turned left, she would be facing Inuyasha. She got up. She yawned. Shippou, Rin, and Kirara were sleeping next to each other.

Yusuke was leaning on Keiko. Botan was leaning on Yusuke. When Light woke up, he found he was sleeping next to Misa. Sango was leaning on Miroku. L and Sesshomaru were loners, sleeping by themselves.

"Guys? Where's Kurama and Hiei," Kagome asked. L snapped his fingers. "That's right! I had the power of food on my side and barely got hit by that memory erasing gun! Kurama and Hiei are slaves for this "CJ" demon!"

The group, now fully awake, sweat dropped. Light came to L and patted his shoulder. "I knew you were mental, Ryuuzaki, but this fully proves I'm right." L slapped Light's hand away from his shoulder.

"Did you not hear me? I specifically said, 'Memory erasing gun!' You can't remember...oh, that's right. My bad," L said, now realizing they thought he was mental and crazy because they couldn't remember what had happened the night before.

L stood up. "I'm gonna find Hiei and Kurama! You guys...stay here!" L then reached into Light's pack and took his food. Light chased after him. "Give that back," he screamed. L shook his head. "No can do! Bye!"

Meanwhile, at CJ's palace...

Hiei was slamming his small, but muscular body into the jail cell. "I have the right to remain silent! Anything I say can and will be used in the court of law! I have the right to get a lawyer! If I can't hire a lawyer, then the Court of Law will supply me with 1!"

Youko was huddled against a corner near the window, singing, "I'm an emo kid, non comforming as can be. You'd be non conforming too, if you looked just like me." Hiei finally gave up, sighing and falling to his knees and fell on his side.

He looked at Youko. "Are you okay, Youko," Hiei asked. Youko stopped singing and started to suck his thumb. Hiei sighed. "I'll take that as a 'No.'" Then DJ came and opened the door. "Hi ladies! How did you sleep?"

Hiei growled. "Bastard!" Youko looked at him. Kurama did too. Then the potion that kept Youko in his form started to fade away. "Bye-bye..." Then Kurama took back his body. He dusted himself off.

DJ looked at him. "How much of that potion do you have left," DJ asked him. Kurama shrugged. "Dunno. I think I left it back in the Human World." DJ nodded. "Goooood." Then he pulled on their chains and brought them to CJ's office.

"Hey boss! These are the slaves me and Shinji caught!" CJ threw a chair at him. "I wanted Hiei dead! Not my sla-," then he stopped. "Hey! You actually have a good idea, DJ! And who's the other 1?" He pulled on Kurama's chain. "Youko Kurama's human form."

CJ nodded. Then Kurama bit DJ's hand. DJ whimpered, then kicked him in his stomach. "Ooh, you fucking twat," he yelled, holding his gonna-be-bruised stomach. Hiei couldn't help it. He laughed. DJ pulled his chain too, but a lot harder.

Hiei growled, then bit his arm, sinking his teeth in, tasting blood. DJ fidgeted, then started to yell. Kurama looked up at them. Shinji and another demon came in, rubbing their eyes. "What's all the commotion," Shinji asked, then laughed at DJ.

The other demon sweat dropped. "I'm BJ, if you don't know," said the demon to Hiei and Kurama. Hiei sighed. "Do we care?" BJ growled. Hiei bared his teeth, that were bloody from biting DJ's arm.

BJ looked disgusted at that sight. DJ kicked Hiei. Hiei growled. He jumped on him. DJ tried to get him off, but Hiei refused. "Not just yet," he said. BJ growled. "You best be getting off DJ before I bitch slap you!" Now Kurama and Hiei laughed. Hiei got off of DJ and started to roll on the floor, still laughing.

DJ, CJ, BJ, and Shinji growled. "What's so funny," CJ asked. Hiei managed out, "Wha-what that guy said. 'Before I bitch slap you!' Yeah, right!" BJ growled. He charged at Hiei. Hiei looked at him. BJ shot out a net to him. It wrapped around him. "Oh. God. Dammit," he said.

Meanwhile...

L sniffed the air. "Hmm, I can smell a few traces of Kurama, but what about Hiei?" Then he heard some bushes move. L turned. "I know you're there. I may look weak and dumb, but I know tai chi, bitch!" Kagome jumped outta the bushes and slapped him.

L held his burning face. "Hey, that really hurt me, ya know." Then he thought for a moment. "Wait, are you _stalking _me?" Kagome was flushed with anger. "NO!!" He held his ears. "If it's all right with you, I'd like to hear things for the rest of my life."

She growled. "Don't be a smartass with me!" L scratched his head. "Who's being a smartass?" She growled. "The guy behind you." He turned and saw a fat man. "Him," he said, pointing to the man.

She slapped her forehead. "Forget it!" L shrugged. "What are you doing here anyway, Girly? I said to stay! Geez, no one likes to listen to me," L said. Kagome sighed. "I wanna help you find Kurama and Hiei." L gave her a blank look.

"Why?" Kagome started fiddling around with her fingers. "Just a random act of kindness." L gave her a strange look. "You're nice? Sheez, when you slap people, that doesn't necessarily give me a definition of kindness." Kagome growled.

L said, "See? That is the complete opposite of nice!" Kagome glared at him. "I get mad when people like you piss me off!" L shrugged. "I like to annoy people because it's funny, not because I wanna get slapped." Kagome bared her teeth at him. L stepped back.

He thought this over for a moment. L snapped his fingers and gave her a mischievous grin. "You like 1 of them, don't you?" Kagome blushed. "N-no! I d-d-don't!" L snickered. "You're blushing and stuttering. I _know _you like 1 of them now!" Kagome held up her hand, like she was gonna slap him.

L stepped back even further. "Look, whatever the reason, you can come, but you have to be inconspicuous. Got it?" Kagome thought, _"What the hell does inconspicuous mean, anyway?"_ L saw she was thinking about something. He sighed.

"'Inconspicuous' means not noticable. Got it," he said slowly, as if she were dumb. She growled. "And quit growling! Sheez, you act like you're a dog," L said. L sniffed the air. "Can you help by tracing Hiei and Kurama's sense?" Kagome nodded. She closed her eyes.

She felt Hiei's sense, but she couldn't trace Kurama's. L was concentrating. "I can only trace Kurama's sense, Kagome." Kagome said, "Weird. I can only trace Hiei's sense." They exchanged glances. They said in unison, "I THOUGHT OF IT 1ST! NO YOU DIDN'T!!"

They shook their heads. "You find Hiei's sense and I'll find Kurama's sense." Kagome and L were walking down a dirt path. "Oh dammit. It's a forked road," L said. Kagome sniffed and turned right. L sniffed and turned left. Then they parted ways.

Meanwhile...

"HAHAHA! That's what you get, Hiei!" Hiei was thrown back into his cell. He fell asleep. Kurama sat next to him. "Sorry Hiei. I should've helped you," Kurama said. Hiei was badly wounded by being tied up by a net ? and getting multiple hits by CJ, BJ, DJ, and Shinji.

Kurama's arm was broken and he was wearing a strait-jacket ?. "I wonder when somebody's gonna find us," Kurama said to himself. He thought to himself. "1st, my best friend is badly hurt and sleeping. 2nd, my own arm is broken and for reasons unknown, I'm wearing a damn strait-jacket. And 3rd, I have no one to talk to, since Looney Toons inside my head is sucking his damn thumb. What could get worse then this?!"

The kitsune sighed. "The only person I can talk to is me." Then he felt something or _someone _in his head move around. "Youko, what are you doing? Did your thumb finally come off?" Youko sighed. "Sorry kid. I'm actually wondering where your brain is." Kurama shook his head.

"I'm making a mistake asking this, but why?" Youko replied in a huffy voice, "Because, my human form who's actually an optimistic guy is talking negativley and I'm gonna hit your brain until you're back to your senses!"

Kurama thought for a moment. "Why? I don't think anybody will find us." Kurama's eyes turned a yellow color. "Youko, what are you doing?!" Youko took over his body movements. "I'm gonna hit your head and see if you come back to the Kurama _I _know!"

Youko snapped Kurama's head back into the wall. "Ow! Dammit Youko! Stop!" Youko snapped his back back once more. "Make me!" Hiei shook his head and looked at Kurama. "What the-? Oh, hi Youko." Youko didn't answer though.

Youko snapped his head again, hitting it into the wall with such force that some of the concrete chipped off. Hiei stared at him. "Youko, what the hell are you doing?" Youko snapped Kurama's head back. "Knocking some sense into Kurama. Why?"

Hiei sighed. "Why are you knocking sense into Kurama?" Youko snapped his head back again. "Because, our optimistic guy is being a pessimistic guy. We don't want that, do we?" Hiei agreed. "Well, I think Kurama has his sense back by now." Youko shrugged, then went back into Kurama's head.

Kurama shook his head, getting the dust and pebbles outta his hair. "I'm gonna kill him," he muttered. Hiei gave him a strange look. "Why so negative?" Kurama sighed. "I had no one to talk to, you were sleeping, and I was thinking no one was gonna come and get us."

Hiei shrugged. "That's if no one gets us. There's a slim chance someone might get us and a slimmer chance we can escape ourselves." Hiei thought for a moment. "Hey, do you wanna contribute by helping with our escape." Kurama thought for a moment.

Then it came to him. "No! I'm not banging my head into the wall again!" Hiei gave him a curious look. "Actually, I was thinking different, but if you want, let's-NO! Let's go with your plan," Kurama said, interrupting him.

Hiei scooted near him. "Okay, here's the plan," he whispered.

_Naruto: DAMN YOU!_

_Me: What?_

_Naruto: I wanna know the plan!_

_Me: No._

_Naruto: WHY NOT??_

_Me: Because that would ruin the plot and it could be bad for the readers-_

_Naruto: You don't know the plan, do you?_

_Me: Nope. _

_Naruto: Oh geez._

_Me: Well, I hope you review!_


	8. Flaky's Memories Pt 1

_Me: Hihi peoples!_

_Naruto: Oh great, another critic!_

_Me: Huh? What's that's supposed to mean?_

_Naruto: It means you're a friggin' dumbass._

_Me: ...Does that mean Yu Yu Hakusho isn't real?! NOOOOOO!!_

_Naruto: Oh geez. No it doesn't. It means...hmm... it means that dinosaurs isn't real!_

_Me: NOOOOOO!!_

_Naruto: I luv screwing with your brain. Well, enjoy the chapter!_

L looked back. "Maybe I should've gone with her," he said to himself. A demon squirrel jumped on him. "Aww, what a cute doggy," he said, stroking the "doggy's" fur. The squirrel seemed to like it, though.

He purred. L kept it on his shoulder. "Hey, do you know where a kitsune and a fire demon is, doggy," L asked it. It answered, "Yes, I believe they were taken in to be slaves by CJ, and his palace is over there," the squirrel said, pointing to a palace in the mountains.

L said, "Thank you doggy." The squirrel shook his head. "My name is Bob." L stroked its fur. "Thank you Bob." L let him jump back on the tree and he left. L just watched it fly. L snapped his fingers.

"Wait a second! Since when do doggys have names," he asked himself. He shrugged. "Well, I will add that to my list of "Need to be answered questions."

A/N Not the end of the chpt, but this is L's list of Need to be answered questions.

1: Is there such things as aliens?

2: The speed of light is fast, we know that. But what's the speed of dark?

3: Why do we call a banana a banana?

4: How was God made?

5: How are babies made? (Oh geez)

6: What's a sub-deral neurophone?

7: What was the 1st planet to be discovered?

8: And finally, who made the 1st hamburger?

L shook his head. "I may never know number 8." He started running. "I only hope I made it to the palace before Kags."

Meanwhile...

Kagome looked back near the forked road. It had been a half hour and she was only about 11 yards away from the forked road. "Dammit! I need to get moving, or my love might die!" She started running when she met a hybrid of a mouse and a dog. (A/N WTF?!)

"I am Flakey," it said. Kagome looked at the thing. "You're ugly," she said. The thing shrugged. "I don't know what that means." She thought for a moment_. "Maybe I can leak info outta this thing."_

"Do you know a guy named CJ, Flakey?" Flakey hissed. "I loathe him! I despise him! Why?!" Kagome stepped back. "He has 2 friends of mine- Oh, you're the slaves' friend, aren't you," he asked, interrupting her. She nodded.

"See that palace over there, in the mountains?" She looked to where he was pointing with his tail. She nodded. It was far out in the distance, but she could see it. "That's CJ's palace."

She asked him, "I'm curious. Why do you hate CJ so much?" He growled. "He's a crazy scientist demon who makes demon hybrids, like me. He took my friends lives away from them, trying to make it work."

He shuddered. "Tonya, Ryan, Shinji-" She gasped. "What's wrong with Shinji?" He turned to her. "Haven't you seen him without his mask? He's a hybrid of a pig and a wolf. That's why he's so fast."

He went back to his list of friends. "Takeshi, Cici, Tanner, Goki, Lani, Bob, and Deidre. All of them, gone." Kagome bent down. "But Shinji, he's still alive," she pointed out. Flakey shook his head. "He's dead in my heart."

Kagome stroked him. "I'm sorry. But these friends, what kinda hybrids were they?" He thought back.

**FLAKEY'S MEMORIES**

A young demon snake slithered fast. "Get back here, Tonya! I have to use you!" She slithered faster. "No! I can't be a hybrid!" CJ caught her tail. "Now we have to see if this works!" Flakey glared at him.

He was alive, but he has to live the rest of his life as a demon hybrid. Ryan glared too. He wasn't a hybrid. At least not yet. But he remained loyal to Flakey. They heard Tonya's screams echo through the whole palace.

"No!!" It took a few hours, then CJ chucked her outta his lab. "Dammit! It won't work!" Flakey looked in horror at Tonya. She looked like...like... a snake and a chipmunk, mixed. She looked at him, trying to look for a soothing reaction. He gave her 1.

She then closed her eyes. Ryan ran to her. "Tonya? Are you OK? TONYA!" She never woke up. Ryan let tears stream down his face. Flakey inched his way to his cat friend. "I'm sorry Ryan," was all Flakey could manage out before crying with him.

Takeshi came out of his "house." He ran towards Flakey, Ryan, and their dead friend. He gasped when he saw Tonya. He cried silently. Bob, Tanner, and Goki came outta their houses too.

When all saw Tonya, they cried. Everybody else came to see what everybody was crying about. When they saw Tonya, they cried. "What kind of sadistic monster does this to his friends," a gopher cried out.

Ryan glared at CJ's lab. "CJ is the kind of sadistic monster who does that to his chilhood friends, friends that remained loyal to him all his life. Friends that comforted him when he was down."

CJ then came outta his lab. "RUN," Takeshi screamed. They all ran, but the gopher, Cici, tripped and fell behind. Flakey ran back to her, but was instantly hit with a repellant that made him stay in place.

"CICI!!" CJ grabbed her and brought her into his lab. Ryan started to run. He was gonna help Flakey, but before he got to him, Flakey yelled, "Go try to stop him, Ryan!" Ryan nodded and ran straight past Flakey.

Ryan made it into the lab, but never came out until morning. Flakey stayed in place, sleeping when he heard Ryan's scream. He jumped, and the repellant wore off him, so he fell off the stool he was on.

"Ouchie." CJ chucked out 2 bodies outta his lab. "DAMMIT! Why won't it work?!" Flakey ran to Cici and Ryan. He gasped at what he saw. Ryan, instead of a cat, he was a fish and a cat mixed, and Cici was a gopher and a piranah mixed.

"RYAN! CICI," Flakey shouted. Cici managed to open her eyes. "F-Flakey?" But Ryan couldn't. Flakey held onto them. "What happened?!" Cici shook her head. "Dunno. I was knocked out through the whole thing."

Cici gasped for air. Ryan finally opened his eyes. "Flake? Issat you?" Flakey nodded. "Dude, am I a cool lookin' hybrid?" Flakey nodded, tears streaming down his hairless face. Ryan nodded. "Cool."

Cici gasped out. Ryan looked at her. "Ohmygawd. Cici!" Flakey held onto her. She gasped out, "I-I-I'm Santa," she said, smiling. Then she coughed out blood and didn't breathe. Flakey put his head to where her heart was. "Cici? No! She's-her heart! It stopped."

Ryan cried, from both the pain and seeing another friend die in front of him. Flakey grabbed his wrists. "Dude, you're gonna be okay!" Ryan shook his head. "Hey, I'm goin' to a betta place, Flake. I get to see Cici and Tonya again, this time for life!"

Flakey cried. "N-no! Don't say that! You're gonna be okay!" Ryan shook his head. "Hey, I wanna say something before I die." Flakey looked at him, still crying. "D-don't you ever forget your best friend, Flake. Issat a promise?" Flakey nodded. "See ya bro." And he closed his eyes.

Flakey cried. "Damn you to the fiery pits of hell, CJ!" Tanner and Takeshi came out to see 2 dead friends and a crying Flakey. "I'll go get the others and tell them the news," Tanner said. Takeshi nodded.

They all mourned the 2 deaths of 2 very great friends to the whole group. Tanner shook his head. "I can't believe it. CJ, a kid _we _all befriended, just turned on us like that!" A bird comforted him. "There, there Tanner. We all don't like him anymore. Just, don't get to pissed at him." Tanner had a hot temper, along with a short fuse.

He sighed. "Deidre, I know that, but still, what made him just snap like that?" They all shook their heads. "I really don't know," Takeshi said. "But we have to get back at him!" Flakey shook his head furiously. "No! He could experiment you too!" Takeshi held up his hand.

"I'd rather die then see that son of a bitch experiment on my friends!" Flakey jumped on him. "Well, I'd rather see my friends alive then see them die in front of me!" Takeshi started to throw punches at him.

"Well, if it's all right with you, I would like to make my own decisions!" Flakey bit him. "No!" A squirrel yelled, stepping between both of them. "You're both 2 great friends, so don't fight!" Then CJ, seeing 2 fighting, lashed out at them.

"RUN!!" Flakey grabbed onto the squirrels wrists. But he was no match to CJ, a guy bigger and stronger then him. "NO!! BOBBY," Flakey screamed, holding onto to the squirrel. "Now Flake, I need him for an experiment," CJ said, flicking the small hybrid off of Bob.

Flakey growled. "Why?! You suck ass at hybrid experiments!" A wolf demon picked up the rat-dog hybrid. "Don't, Flakey. You think Cici, Ryan, and Tonya wanna see you do this?" Flakey bit him. "YES!! Shinji, he killed all 3 of them. I think it wouldn't work for the 4th time!"

Shinji sighed. "You lived, didn't you?" Flakey was flushed with anger. "What does that prove?!" Shinji sighed. "Never mind." While they were arguing, CJ grabbed Deidre. "Guys! Save me!" Flakey glared at CJ. "LET HER GO!!"

CJ scoffed. "Make me." And he turned to the door of his lab, making 2 new hybrids. Shinji sighed. "You shouldn't have said anything, Flake." Flakey growled, then smirked. "I didn't say 'anything.' I said-" Shinji interrupted him.

"I know what you said, so don't be a smartass with me!" Flakey sighed. "I know, but..." Shinji cut him off. "Just don't talk to me." He turned to his house, a big hole that leads into the dungeons, where everyone sleeps.

Flakey stuttered, "But, Sh-Sh-Shin-Shinji! I-I'm just pissed! F-for all of us!" But Shinji didn't hear his words. He was crying silently. He just let the tears fall without him sniffling or wiping away the tears.

"I just wish I could tell people who's gonna be next on CJ's list," Shinji said to himself. "I hate my power!" He was in the tunnel that led to his house, where he was gonna sleep as soon as he got there.

CJ chucked out the poor body of Deidre. Or what was left of Deidre. All they saw was a bird-banana hybrid that was obviously dead. Flakey, instead of running to Deidre, ran into CJ's lab and saw all the tools he used to make hybrids.

He saw: pills, anesthisia, a knife, a sandwich, and a ray gun. "What the hell would he be doing with a ray gun," Flakey asked himself. He heard the door behind him close. He ran to a hole.

Who he saw shocked him. It was...was...was...Shinji. "No! I don't wanna be a hybrid," he kept pleading to CJ, who showed no remorse. "I don't give a damn if it kills you! All I know is that the rat-dog hybrid Flakey was a success!"

Shinji kept scratching CJ's hand away. This was pissing CJ off. "That's it!!" He tugged and pulled Shinji's furry and sensitive tail. He whimpered. "Aww, poor you! You'll heal," CJ yelled. Shinji growled and jumped on him.

"You bastard! 1st, you take away Tonya, then you took Ryan and Cici's lives away. Then you take away Deidre's own life. I mean, what did we do to you?!" CJ slapped him. "I just-" Then he took the knife Flakey saw earlier. "I just want to make you my slaves!"

Shinji jumped off him. "Don't wave that near me!" Then CJ grabbed the anesthisia. "So now, you may oblige and lay down on that mat, or I may spray you with this and make you lie down. So, what'll it be?"

Shinji sighed. _"C'mon Shinji! Just bite him," _Flakey thought. Shinji obliged and lied down on the surgery mat, where Ryan, Cici, Deidre, Tonya, and Flakey had been turned into hybrids. Unfortunately, Ryan, Tonya, Cici, and Deidre had been killed. Flakey made it out alive.

Flakey watched and listened as Shinji had surgery, being turned into a pig-wolf demon thing. Flakey shook his head. "Why," Flakey quietly whispered to himself. CJ looked at his latest creation. "You alive," he asked. Shinji nodded, slowly and painfully.

CJ squealed with delight. Shinji and Flakey sweat dropped. "Yes! I think I have another hybrid creation that's alive!!" Flakey quietly sighed. "I wonder how long I've been in here," Flakey wondered to himself.

Shinji was thrown out of his lab, just like everyone else had been. Nothing changed. When CJ opened the door, Flakey inconspicuously made his escape. Shinji was lying on the table, looking dead. Flakey ran to him.

Flakey watched over him. "Are you OK, dude?" Shinji looked at him. "Go tell-tell Takeshi he's next." Flakey gave him a blank look. "What do you mean "next?" Shinji gave him a stern look. "You know what I mean."

Flakey thought for a moment. Then it came to him. "You mean, the hybrid list?" Shinji nodded. "Now go!"

_Naruto: ..._

_Me: Are you crying?!_

_Naruto: N-no! sobs_

_Me: Jesus Christ! You pussy!_

_Aaron: Hey, what's up?_

_Me: Is Jenny in the hospital?_

_Aaron: Nope._

_Naruto: stops crying Who the hell are are you?_

_Aaron: I'm Aaron H, BITCH!_

_Naruto: Well, excuuuuuse meee!_

_Me: Oh dammit. He's my boyfriend!_

_Naruto: I so believe you and who's Jenny??_

_Me: Oh, Jenny is my best friend!_

_Naruto: Is she hot?!_

_Me and Aaron: ... That "she" is actually a he!_

_Naruto: ...I gotta go and wash my tongue._

_Me: Well, Aaron likes Tenten, you bastard!_

_Aaron: At least I don't like Itachi!_

_Me: ...Touche_

_Iruka: GET YOUR OWN DAMN LINE!_

_Me: Go to hell. Oh, and review! I'll get _**Flaky's Memories Pt. 2 **_up__as soon as I can!_


	9. Flaky's Memories Pt 2

**Flakey's Memories Pt 2**

Flakey ran to tell Takeshi he was next. Shinji was lying on the table, resting. Tanner, Goki, and Lani ran to his side, but Takeshii wasn't in his house. "Takeshi! I need to tell you something that invovles the hybrid list," Flakey shouted.

He heard CJ running to find Takeshi as well, so he had to hurry. "TAKESHI!!" Then he heard his sleeping sighs come from a vent. Flakey ran to the nearest vent and screamed out, "TAKESHI!! GET YOUR ASS UP!!"

He heard a KLUNK and "Damn you Flakey!" He saw Takeshi move outta the vent. "Oh, thank God I found you! You're next, Takeshi!" Takeshi rubbed his eyes. "What do you mean 'next?'" Flakey breathed deeply.

"Shinji said that you're next on CJ's hybrid list!" Takeshi gave him a strange look. "Wait. What?" But then someone pulled on the rat's tail, yanking him and a voice yelled out, "YOU'RE NEXT, TAKESHI!!"

Takeshi screamed. "Flakey! Help me!" Flakey grabbed his wrists, but was no match to CJ. He just flicked him off. Flakey just lied there. Takeshi was taken in CJ's lab, screaming out, "NO!! I JUST CAN'T BE A HYBRID!!"

Hours later, still up from hearing Takeshi's screams and CJ's cursing, he threw him outta his lab, just like all his other 'experiments.' Takeshi just lied there, as Flakey did and was still doing, not bothering to move.

Flakey didn't care, though. He cared that his friend was alive, but knew by his gasping out for air and talking silly like Cici had been doing, he was dying. Everyone came running to him, trying CPR, but Flakey just watched, knowing he was dead.

Goki was crying. "Why?! Why must we watch our friends die, 1 by 1?! Just why God?!" A small lizard patted his back. "We all know how you feel, Goki. But we don't know why CJ is being a dick."

CJ overheard this conversation and was about to strike when he thought, _"Hey! Why not wait until they fall asleep? That way, they won't know who's next and when it happened." _He snickered.

Everyone fell alseep crying. CJ heard the soft snores and whimpers of them all in their sleep, so he set off. Shinji sat up. "He's after Lani next," he said. He quietly made his way to Lani's house and softly knocked on the door.

"Lan! Lan!" Lani ribbed his eyes. "Hmm?" Shinji knocked again. "It's me, Shinji," he whispered harshly. Lani hesitantly opened the door. "Lani! You're ne-" But he heard footsteps quietly but swiftly coming towards the house.

CJ saw Shinji and yanked him away from the door. Lani was standing helplessly while CJ grabbed him and put a chlorophone napkin over his mouth, quieting him. He ran back into his lab and worked on his creation.

Flakey heard him, but was pinned to his bed by Tanner, who was pissed off by his attitude about his friends' deaths. "Tanner! CJ got another," Flakey pleaded. Tanner grabbed him. "No! I want you to be sad when a friend dies!"

Flakey squirmed and wiggled, trying to get outta Tanner's grip, but he didn't even loosen his grip. He made it harder to get out from his grip. "Look Tanner, I just can't stand it when my friends die," Flakey said.

Tanner nodded. "And??" Flakey sighed, then punched him, which he immediately let go of him, letting Flakey go. "And, I just decided to give up," Flakey said, running outta his own house and out to the hybrid's palace, a room behind CJ's lab.

He didn't hear screams, though. He heard CJ cackling and cursing, but no screams. He stayed up all night, trying to hear a scream, but no scream was heard. Flakey was about to go back to his house when he heard a THUMP on the table, in front of CJ's lab.

Flakey ran to the table, but couldn't see who he experimented on. He started up the chair and jumped on the tabletop, landing perfectly on it. He gasped at the sight of Lani, a lizard-cheetah hybrid, who didn't breathe.

Everyone else came out, hearing the THUMP, to see what happened. Shinji, Tanner, and Goki were shocked, disgusted, and sad. "Who's gonna be next? Goki," Tanner asked aloud. Shinji stared at him.

"How did you know?!" Goki let out a yelp. "What," he managed to squeak out. Flakey shook his head. "Shinji, quit freaking these 2 out." Shinji shook his head also. "But it's the truth!" CJ came out, cursing and furious, when he saw what he needed.

He let out an evil chuckle and grabbed Goki's leg. Goki whimpered. "OW!!" He dragged the fox demon into his lab. He put another chlorophone napkin over his mouth, quieting him like Lani.

Flakey shook his head. "That leaves yo-" But he saw Tanner left the room and saw running back to his house, scared and angry. Shinji shook his head. "I'll go and help him, Flakey," he said. Flakey nodded.

Shinji left to comfort Tanner, leaving a very scared and tired Flakey out to wait for Goki. He could he muffled screams and the screams quieted. Flakey shook his head. "He could kill Goki by using to much chlorophone," he mumbled.

Then he heard Tanner sniffling and Shinji giving him wise words walking back from the village. Then he heard CJ curse out, "FUCK!!" Tanner jumped. "Don't worry, T. Everything's gonna be alright," Flakey said.

CJ, usually just chucking out his experiments, threw down Goki with such force, he broke the table, sending Tanner, Shinji, a weird-looking Goki, and Flakey onto the floor. CJ kept cursing as he grabbed Tanner.

Tanner cried. He didn't do anything else besides cry. Flakey and Shinji ran to Goki, who was a fox-bear hybrid. Shinji turned green. Flakey just shook his head. "How does he come up with these ideas," Shinji said.

Flakey replied, "Because he's a bastard. A sick, sick bastard!" Shinji and Flakey heard Tanner scream, as well as CJ. "TANNER! YOU BASTARD! YOU BIT ME!!" Shinji and Flakey exchanged glances before laughing.

It seemed like years when CJ chucked out Tanner. When Shinji and Flakey looked at him, they were shocked. He was a rabbit-goat hybrid and he was covered with blood, cuts, bruises, burns, and bites.

Shinji and Flakey knelt down. "Ta-Ta-Tanner," Shinji yelled out, shaking him. His eyes were open, but he wasn't breathing or blinking. Flakey started to cry. So did Shinji. "Tanner! Wake up, bro! You can't leave me like this," Flakey said.

Shinji growled and started to charge at CJ. CJ looked back and was hit hard in his... happy sack. "OOH! Fuck me!" He bent down. Shinji punched him in the face. CJ grabbed his stubby legs. "Bastard! This is what happens when you hit me!"

And he was beat up by CJ. Flakey watched in horror as he fought back CJ, but was getting hit in his weak points. And then a knife was thrown, hitting Flakey by accident, knocking him out. And that's all he remembered that fateful week.

_Naruto: BOORING!_

_Me: You leave._

_Naruto: But whyyyyy?!_

_Me: You better leave Naruto, before I throw you into you're NaruSasu fangirls pit!_

_Naruto: OK, I'm leaving._

_Me: That's so sad about Flakey! He has bad memories. Well, review!_


	10. Escaping! Pt 1

_Me: So... yeah. I know, I haven't updated for awhile now, but I forget. So here's Chapter 10 of the crossovers!_

Kagome was still stroking Flakey. "I'm sorry, Flakey." Flakey shrugged. "I know. Now go!" She nodded. "Thanks again Flakey," she yelled out from the distance. Flakey yelled back, "You're welcome!" And she was gone.

Meanwhile...

L looked back and saw he was making progress. Last time he looked back, he could still see the forked road. Now, he couldn't see it at all. And when he looked up, he saw the palace getting closer and closer.

He laughed and heard something growl. "Oh my gawd, it could be a tiger and a bear hybrid next," he yelled, looking around. He saw nothing and heard the growling again. He looked down and sheepishly chuckled.

It was his stomach that was growling. "Well, I _am _hungry as a bear and a tiger mixed," he announced and got some onigiri from his bag and started eating it. "mmMMmm. Strawberry," he said, savoring the taste.

"Thank you Light for the onigiri," he said. He stood up and brushed the crumbs off of him. "Well, I better start running again." He brushed off the bottom of his feet, making sure no rocks were still on the bottoms.

When he was done brushing the bottoms of his bare feet, he was off again, this time re-energized and running faster. "I still hope I made to the palace before Kags," he said aloud to himself.

Meanwhile...

Light was still pissed that L had took his food. Misa looked at him. "Li- I mean, Raito, are you OK?" He looked at her and gave her an unenthusiastic and weak smile. "I guess," he muttered. Misa growled.

Inuyasha and Kouga were again fighting. Rin and Shippou were brushing Kirara's hair. Yusuke was getting yelled at by Keiko, since she was way too over-protective when other girls got near him.

She found when she woke up, Botan was leaning on Yusuke's chest, so this just set her off. Yusuke kept running to corners and jumping, thinking he could get away from his over-protective girlfriend.

Sango slapped You-Know-Who when his hand rubbed against her ass. Sesshomaru was sitting in a corner, watching everyone, especially his little brother fight with this strange wolf demon Kouga.

Light ran and jumped into the ceiling Yusuke was hiding in. "Over-protective girlfriend, Yusuke," Light asked him. He nodded. "Really over-protective and annoying girlfriend?" He nodded back. "Girls: Who can understand them?"

Meanwhile...

Kurama was in position. Hiei was in his position too. DJ had come and banged on the cell door. "Well ladies? Has this given you a little time to think about you being our slaves?" Kurama growled.

Hiei was sleeping. "He still knocked out cold," DJ asked, pointing to Hiei. Kurama nodded. "He hasn't woke up since you threw us in here." DJ sighed exasperately. "Well, wake him up!" Kurama shrugged.

"I can't even stand in this strait-jacket! And you expect me to get Hiei up?! Geez, you're really stupid." DJ growled and opened the cell door. "I'll wake him up then!" He kicked Hiei hard in the stomach.

"GET UP!!" He grabbed Hiei's neck and pulled him to his face. 1st Kurama thought he might be gay and actually kiss him, but he fortunately didn't. Kurama stood up quietly and started to charge at DJ with his back turned.

DJ tried to get an already awake Hiei up when he felt Kurama jump on his back. "OOH! YOU LITTLE BITCH!!" Hiei's eyes popped open and DJ got a taste of his own medicine, getting kicked in the stomach.

"_I'm _the only person who calls Kurama bitch! Do you hear me?!" Kurama sighed. "I feel so much better Hiei. Thanks," he said sarcastically. Hiei nodded. "You're welcome." Hiei reached into DJ's pocket.

"Hmm... Here it is!" Hiei found what he was looking for: The key that'll unlock the chains and unlock Kurama's strait-jacket. He unlocked his own chains 1st so he could aisly get to Kurama. He got the chains unlocked.

"Now it's your turn, Kurama!" Hiei ran to his friend. "Here, I think it goes- OWW! FUCK!! Oops. Sorry. Wrong hole," (A/N By "hole," he means he put the key in Kurama's... yeah.) Hiei said. "My bad."

Kurama growled at him. "I hate you!" Hiei shrugged. "I know. Now let's get outta here!" Kurama grabbed Hiei's arm. "Whoawhoawhoa! Wait!" Hiei looked back at him. "Oh yeah. Sorry," he said, forgetting about the other part of the plan.

"LET'S FIND THAT SON OF A BITCH!!" Kurama smacked his hands over Hiei's mouth. "Shut up! They could've heard you!" Hiei shrugged and started running. Kurama stood up and started running after Hiei.

"Hmm. I think CJ's office is this way," Kurama said, pointing to a big door. "No no. His office is down here. I can feel his presence in there," Hiei said, pointing to a small door. Kurama sighed. "I'll go that way, while you go that way. OK?"

Hiei nodded and swiftly, but quietly started to run towards the door he pointed to. Kurama went the opposite way. Kurama looked in and almost puked at what he saw. "Gross! Who keeps 7 dozen dead animals in 1 room," Kurama said.

It was true. There was at least 7 dozen dead frogs, goats, sheep, moose, elk, fish, and many more dead animals in that tiny room. He jumped when he heard, "DAMN YOU!!" He looked back and saw Hiei tackling BJ to the ground.

Kurama knew he had enough energy to call out his Rose Whip. But before he did that, he threw a glass bottle to the ground. Hiei and BJ looked at Kurama. Hiei smirked. "Well, it seems my other friend, Youko Kurama, wants to play!"

BJ growled. "Impossible! He said he left the remaining gas back in the Ningenkai!" Kurama looked at him, his eyes changing from green to yellow to green. "Correction: I said I _might've _left it back in the Human World."

And then the fog covered him up, so Hiei nor BJ couldn't see him. They heard the familiar chuckling from Youko Kurama coming through the fog. "ROSE WHIP!!" BJ looked at the figure, terrified he would kill him.

And Youko did kill him. The whip came from the fog and it grabbed BJ's wrists. And then plants from outside grabed onto his ankles. They made him float from the ground. Youko still chuckled, as well as Hiei.

"Well Hiei, would you like to do the honors?" Hiei nodded and whipped out his sword. "Ahh, but I think it's fair if you take part in killing," Hiei said. Youko agreed and more plants came from outside.

BJ looked at them both in horror. Hiei started charging at him with his sword as Youko's plants starting after him also. BJ screamed out in agony. Hiei's sword went straight through his body, hitting the vitals.

But it didn't kill him. Hiei said, "Well, we seem to have a stubborn 1, YK. Wanna kill him?" Youko nodded. "It'll be my pleasure." BJ looked stared at him. He wasn't moving. "Ha! You're scared to move, Youko," BJ said.

Youko smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Oh yes. I'm terrified of killing you. I mean, why shouldn't I? But my plants on the other hand, love to kill people and demons." BJ raised an eyebrow. "What?!"

Youko laughed evily. "You heard me." And then plants came from the ground, grabbing his waist and pulling him into the ground. "Well, that was fun. Right, my precious plants," Youko asked his plants.

Hiei chuckled. "You are evil. Let's go! We still have 2 more people to kill." Youko smirked and nodded. "And are they gonna have the worst and sickest kind of torture before dying since they messed up my human form."

_Me: Ooh! My goosebumps have goosebumps! OK, I lied. They don't. But please review!_


End file.
